A Fair Guild Batttle
by 4fireking
Summary: There is Fairy Tail and there is a guild full of mythological Mages. One of the mythological Mage's goes into Natsu's house and challenges him to a fire against fire battle. It looks like he's the main focus of the battle because that member loves him. (co-author NiniilVioletta).
1. Chapter 1

**First a disclaimer that I do not own Fairy Tail. This is one of the few Fairy Tail fanfictions I've written that doesn't feature my favorite OC I made Cooro Dash. I also thank NiniilVioletta for collaborating with me to make this first chapter.**

XXX

Natsu looked out the window with a rather blank stare. Where was the fun in today? He couldn't see it being stuck inside.

" Maybe I should go bother that ice block bastard or something. I bet that would tick him off." Natsu said to himself.

Natsu was talking about Gray. He might not be able to because Gray was planning on spending time with Lucy as she bought supplies for her writing and new clothes. It was kind of a funny picture though. He saw in his mind Gray carrying Lucy's shopping bags while she would talk endlessly about her ideas for the new story.

But what Natsu didn't know was a certain lady would make his day hard to. Before he knew it a loud banging came to his door. He had heard the footsteps long ago having the excellent sense of hearing. And the they she smelled yeah it couldn't any other then.

" Is Natsu Dragneel inside this house?" A voice called from behind the door.

' _Of all the people why is she at my door?'_ he wondered. He then sighed tiredly before walking towards the door. He then stopped.

She didn't know he was inside the house so he didn't have to answer that door. He concluded with that after all how important could it possibly be. But then he saw her punch a hole in the door and open it from turning the lock mechanism to open.

Natsu looked annoyed now at the home-wrecking woman. " So what is so important you had to wreck my door?" He said utterly annoyed.

" I need you to have a battle with me today."

Natsu quirked an eyebrow at that. " Huh a battle? What.." That was all he could say before he quickly jumped out of the way dodging her sudden attack.

She missed but even though she missed Natsu felt a little pain.

' _She is fast that's for sure.'_ He rubbed his arm where he felt it. ' _What kind of magic is that..if its even magic to begin with?_ ' Natsu instinctively lighted his hands with fire standing ready to defend himself.

" Are you ready to face my dragon flames?"

The woman looked at him seriously. "You can bet on that I'll show what my blue flames can do" the woman said as her own hands glowed with fire as well.

Natsu had one advantage, he eats flames.

"You must be crazy to fight with fire magic against me" Natsu said boldly.

" Not as crazy as the person who fights someone in a house made of wood," she stated.

Natsu then became annoyed. " First of all you were the one who came barging into my house so what you got to say about that?" Natsu glared back annoyed.

She tried punching Natsu fireball in hand. He stopped her with his own flaming hand. It was then he noticed the mark on her hand. She is in a Guild but which? he wondered. " Who are you? And what guild are you in?" He asked grabbing a tight hold on her wrist.

" Heh. Too soon for the questions." She sent a kick to the side of his ribs.

Natsu could feel his ribs cracking. He let out a gasp of pain yet his grip on her didn't loosen that much. Then her expression changed.

" I bet that really hurt. Well it's what you get. Now let go of my arm!" She shouted as she made fire fist directly at his stomach sending him flying across the room.

Natsu crashed on the floor as his head touched the wall. He slowly sat up painfully. Who is she what does she want and what are those blue flames? Questions kept swirling in his head. She didn't even look at Natsu as a big deal.

" Are you really as strong as rumored?" She looked with suspicion. " You know that's really pathetic." She said then.

Natsu didn't like being called pathetic. He rose up slowly a smirk visible." Oh I will get some answers from you" Natsu looked mischievous back at her.

She flinched as she looked into his eyes. She took one step back.

' _Whats with the look in his eyes?'_ Natsu ignited a fireball on his fist. As Natsu charged at her she took up a defensive stench. _' I have to know.'_

He pulled his burning fist back before hitting her. The impact hit her directly sending her flying out the ruined door and outside. Natsu was outside his house now. He was free to burn her with all his power.

She looked up to see the enraged Dragonslayer flaring up before her. ' _This intense heat could he?'_ She thought then.

The heat stayed intense as Natsu prepared for his next attack. But as he did he could see the blue flames from the other also bursting up. ' _What is she thinking she could do_?' He thought.

She grinned maliciously at Natsu.

"So your gonna get an answer out of me huh. I'd like to see you try Salamander" She said before Natsu launched at her in rapid speed.

He must have thought he could beat her. She used her blue flames on him. She tried to withstand the impact but it after a moment proved useless to his dragon flames as she flew backwards and hit a nearby tree. Their fight was over as she laid unconscious and slumped against the tree.

' _Aww man I knocked her out cold_.' He went over where she laid to make sure he hadn't done more then that.

He could hear her breathing.

"He found her a bit peculiar. I'd return her to her guild but she never answered me" He sighed deeply before picking her up and carried her inside his house. In a way he found her kinda cute.

The first thing he would need is lay her on a bed and check to make sure she was sleeping fine. He laid her down on his bed gently before checking if she had any serious injuries. ' _Why am I so concerned about someone that tried to attack me?_ ' He wondered. But there was something about her he just couldn't shake off.

He thought maybe it was how she had similar magic. Natsu had a feeling he hadn't seen the full extent of her power. ' _Why would you hold back?_ '

It was either she just really wanted to fight or she wanted to test him. He looked at the Guild mark on her hand when suddenly she opened her eyes with a grimace on her face. She hastily looked around being a bit disoriented. She saw this Dragonslayer's room.

She then looked up to meet Natsu s gaze. " Your clearly twice the man from my other guild members, but I still don't like you."

Natsu then laughed a bit. "Geez you sound like one of my guildmates"

" But my guildmates are all twice the Wizards you are."

She then sat up abruptly startling Natsu a bit. " Yeah how would you know you don't know what Guild I'm from" She said then started to feel agitated

" I am from the guild Ray Arrow. My name is Lilywen Morgana and my Guild aren't small fry's just because you guys have Titania or Laxus in your Guild" she said seriously.

Natsu wondered how her guildmates were so much better then his. They just sounded like they deserved a fight.

"I wonder how Medusa would do against Laxus that be a heck of a fight." Natsu heard Lilywen saying to herself as if he wasn't even there.

" None of your guildmates are better then mine."

Lilywen then glared back...she was about to respond when she heard her name being called from outside. Medusa? She got out of the bed Natsu placed her in to follow that voice.

" Of all people why she?" She said annoyed to herself. " Quit screaming already I am right here" she yelled as she ran past Natsu and out of the house.

Natsu was angry enough to run out the door to see them. He came to see another woman talking to Lilywen. She looked pretty normal for a girl named after a mythology monster that turns people into stone. He came to see another woman talking to Lilywen.

Lilywen seemed angry. In secret he was listening in on their little argument. " Well what did you expect he is fire dragonslayer godammnit!" Lilywen lashed out.

" He still can lose fights because his hope is with his friends."

Natsu quirked an eyebrow " What is she talking about?"

" Did you hear all that Salamander." He heard Medusa suddenly say.

Natsu's blood turned cold as he realized they were talking about him.

" Things are about to turn bad for you all fairies" Medusa spoke again. " Come on we are heading back."

The two girls walked away from Natsu's house. He then saw Lilywen turning her gaze around one last time before she swiftly took off with the other. " What's with the sad look?" He wondered.

Natsu didn't understand that girl at all.

" What are they planning?" Natsu wondered curiously.

They couldn't be trying to do something to him just because he was a member of Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile the two girls was walking through Magnolia on their way back to their Guild. So far neither of them were saying a word to one another.

Lilywen couldn't take it anymore. " Alright why did you come here too?"

Medusa pay her on the back. " There's a guildmate I like."

"You like someone? Who?" Lilywen did a dramatic yet sarcastic remark.

" Clevin, that Mage who can use levitation magic."

" Besides I had to know if you actually would fight Salamnder seriously." Medusa then said.

She felt embarrassed she would question that.

"What was that...what makes you think I wouldn't?" She said defensively.

" Well I was wondering what you were thinking when you fought Salamander. Maybe you like him." Medusa teased.

Her face shot red at the idea of that.

"Wh-whaah n-no I do so not" Lilywen flailed her arms around. Medusa chuckled then.

" I guess your the shy type."

" And what does that make you then?" Lilywen retorted trying to save her dignity when in the end the memories of her battle with Natsu kept leaving her flustered.

" It makes me the only person you can talk to."

Medusa then grabbed Lilywens upper arm. " Try to look in me and say you don't have a slightest liking for Salamander" She dared to the obviously younger.

She couldn't look at her and say it.

"Hm hm I knew it,so how long have you liked him huh it couldn't have been just recently?" She questioned.

She wondered why herself.

" That will have to stay between the two of us Lilywen" Medusa then said.

She nodded. That should be simple.

As they were heading toward the train station they went passed the Fairytail Guild. ' _Just forget those feelings soon they will need to be buried._ ' Lilywen looked down.

She couldn't look at this guild. Although judging from what her older Guildmate said earlier things wasn't about to stay calm for much longer. ' _What is Master planning and why wasn't I told?'_

XXX

Natsu decided to follow Lilywen and Medusa. He had in secret followed them when they left his house. So far he heard low decibels of things that might be important. As he hid around a corner preparing to follow he suddenly picked up another familiar scent before someone tapped him on his shoulder.

" What are you doing, Natsu?"

Natsu jumped back in surprise seeing his Guildmate giving him a rather questionable look. It was not one of his Team Natsu's but Laxus.

" I didn't take you for a type to spy on girls...well other then Lucy that is" He said amused.

" Laxus," Natsu growled. " Tell me why your following me!"

" Don't get so defensive little twerp I was just wondering what you were up to" Laxus laughed at Natsu's surprised reaction. " Oh yeah why are you following them anyway?" He asked.

" That girl attacked me in my own home. I'm not just going to let her leave."

" Is that so and what is your so called plan then?" Laxus seemed to be mocking him now.

Natsu was really gritting his teeth both embarrassed and frustrated.

Laxus figured as much that as always Natsu would just act on impulse. " Don't tell me you were planning on following them all the way to their guild did you what's so special about them anyway?" Laxus asked lazily.

Natsu didn't want to say it was because they were a dangerous guild but it was.

"That certainly would be a bad idea all by yourself" Freed suddenly appeared with the thunder legion close behind.

Natsu was confused by Laxus's green haired friend.

"Its true that Guild got some powerful Wizard s one of them being Medusa. She could rival Erza" Evergreen said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter and thank you for following this story single author. This chapter is only half as long as the previous chapter but me and my coauthor made it with the same heart. Thank you.**

XXX

Natsu nodded his head. ' _If only Medusa hadn't shown up when she did_ ,' Natsu thought. Natsu now had to deal with the Thunder Legion and the two female wizards was probably out of sight by now. That seriously made Natsu angry. He still wanted to know why she showed up at his house like that. ' _I will get those answers from you one way or another._ ' He thought.

Eventually he went to Fairy Tail. Perhaps the others could tell him more about Ray Arrow. He decided to talk to Levi. She was sitting talking to Droy and Jet when he walked up as casually as he could muster.

" Oh hey Natsu," she said.

"So I was just wondering Levy do you happen to know anything about this guild called Ray Arrow" he came right out with it.

" Of course I do. They have mages who mostly follow or were a part of mythology."

"Part of Myth what? Like what?" Natsu was confused.

" For one thing they have a member called Medusa."

" Yeah and what about Medusa is she any good" Natsu tried to sound unimpressed.

" I think she is. She's an S rank Mage in their guild."

" I even heard she has an ill tempered and her powers is even more terrifying then" Jet suddenly said.

Natsu had to think of a way to learn about more members their guild have.

"Oh and there supposedly a wizard there that can conjure up fire that is blue." Levy suddenly said.

" I know that girl! She invaded me inside my house!"

" And by invade you mean?" The trio looked now curious.

" Attacked me and yelled at me."

"Why would she attack you?" Levy asked nonchalantly.

" Beats me. Maybe she has something against other mages with fire magic."

"Or maybe Natsu just being his plain old self is enough to get people ticked at him" Gray suddenly appeared.

Natsu felt a little angry at that wise ass remark Gray said.

Gray caught on that with a evil smirk " I am just saying it wouldn't be the first time a girl got mad at you" he kept on with his rant.

" Jokes on you. Erza and Lucy get mad at me all the time."

" Who's the jokes on again you just proved my point moron" Gray retaliated

Natsu was close to giving Gray a piece of his mind.

"The jokes on both of you" another female voice spoke all off sudden.

Natsu and Gray turned to where that voice was coming from.

" I happened to know Lilywen and that doesn't sound typical her" Erza said as she had been listening by the bar

Gray and Natsu acted like good buddies for her joy.

"Its no strange that Medusa would show up to check on Lilywen she is like a bg sister to her but Lilywen attacking you now that doesn't make sense" Mira then cut in

Natsu wondered about that himself.

"Ya know something has been up with that Guild ever since their new...well temporary master took over" Gray said then

" I bet. They can kiss my fiery fists. There's no way I'll let her off the hook that easy" Natsu could himself getting more urging to find the blue wizard again

That blue wizard would get what's coming to her. One way or another he would seek her up and confront her.

* * *

XXX

A man walked in the entrance of Lilywen's guild. Having to seen her coming from the train station he wondered just how her encounter with Salamander had gone. He found out when he talked to her.

" So he did take a little damage from her fire he he most amusing." He chattered to himself.

Everyone found that a most interesting move he did.

"Just a little more and we will have them come running right into our hands" he smirked as he entered the Guildhall.

This guild was everything but loud and rambunctious. In fact a mysterious and ominous atmosphere was filling the Guildhall. This kind of thing never happened in a Guildhall.

Everyone waiting to see just what the next move their master would announce. Finally the master cleared his throat to speak. The entire guildhall turned silent in the split second it took to clear his throat.

" Everyone, we are gathered here because we are full of ambition. We have powers that surpasses others of our own kind. We observe the world and choose to journey through it for Jewels or fame. And through the passion and will that runs through us we shall always be victorious in every course we take. Remember my words and henceforth use them to encourage future members of our guild!"

With that he ended his speech gaining loud cheers, except for the newcomers in his guild. The stood in the very back at the guild. It was not so captivating for him. Just what was it that was so impressive about their master anyway? He then felt it was a whatever matter and raised his hand in the air. First a glowing red orb bloomed out of his hand and then the lights in the guild turned off.

People stared around in blind darkness until a blue flame lit up right at the center. " Okay seriously whats your game?" Lilywen then asked as she glared at the one responsible.

" You can embrace your ambitions some other time," he said. " I want to talk to you Lilywen."

She got surprised by that statement. ' _He is not asking is he?'_ Lilywen thought as she nodded before moving further way from the still deluded crowd.

" Hi Lilywen. My name is Tin Redfield."


	3. Chapter 3

**All out of words for the story so you'll have to wait a month for the next chapter. Also I thank NiniilVioletta for writing this chapter with me. Hopefully it has some cute moments.**

XXX

Lilywen gave an approving nod to him. " So what did you want to talk to me about?" she said a bit suspicious

" There is someone very bad roaming through the streets of Fiore I'm seeking help to take care of him."

That got Lilywen curious. " Tell me more" She inquired

" He has this strange magic that works from the cuffs of his sweater. Lilywen had never heard of this sort of magic. " Cuffs from his sweater huh what kind of magic is that?" She asked

" If I'm to guess it's magic he used as a parlor trick but now it's his main weapon against other Mage's." He said.

" Against the Mages huh you know I did hear a rumor about a mysterious man who has been randomly causing trouble but specific against mages" she said.

" But do tell me why your being so secretive about it" Lilywen then asked

" That mage is just someone I don't want a crowd to look for. I want to try talking to him. If worse things happen I can always use my magic to show him some sense."

" I see so what you need me for then seems to me you already have a plan going" Lilywen asked then but she really felt curious about this now.

" Yes. I need two fire Mage's. I need your fire and I need a Dragonslayer fire Mage whose name is Natsu Dragneel."

Lilywen's eyes widen by the thought of Natsu. " Salamander huh _Oh man are you kidding me_?" Lilywen cursed her fate. " Uh well about Natsu Dragneel..."

" I need two fire mages and that's it. I hope he's useful since he's technically born four hundred years ago."

"So you know who he really is huh that makes the two us then. I knew it when I felt his flames" Lilywen said.

XXX

Natsu was looking a worthy challenge he could face.

He was all fired up now with Happy flying right by his side. " So where are we heading Natsu?" Happy asked

" Let's go to that swamp that has things with oars jump out and try to rob you."

" Why would you suddenly wanna go there why not just pick a fight in the guild?" Happy inquired

" The last time I started a fight I almost lost an arm. I'm working on fighting without having to drag another person into it."

This was an out of nowhere speech for Natsu to say.

"And the reason would be what" Happy questioned the odd behavior of his partner. He knew Natsu had been kinda off ever since the little visit from the female wizard of Ray Arrow

" So I can bring out the toughest in the swamp and burn it with the boiling rage of my breath!"

" Well you do sure look like you need it" Happy simply nodded as they were approaching the swamp

Just like Natsu thought it looked like an impressive place to start a little fire.

" Alright so who wants to play with fire" he proudly announced as he was building up fire in his palms.

No response but that didn't stop Natsu from throwing his fire around. Soon the swamp was literally blazing like a huge bonfire yet Natsu kept firing around. Happy watched while snacking on the fish he brought with him until the man from the guild Lilywen was in and Lilywen herself started talking to him.

Happy got so surprised he tumbled off the branch he was sitting on and landed right into Lilywens arms. Lilywen put the Exceed on the floor below her.

"Oh sorry about that little one didn't mean to scare you" She said halfway before she soon had to dodge away from a burning fireball in the last minute.

" It's YOU!" Natsu yelled as his head was boiling with fire.

Lilywen jumped a few feet away from Natsu ' _Ah i knew this was a bad idea he looks really pissed'_ She told herself. " Look Natsu I.." she began but soon had to jump away a second time.

Natsu was making his mouth big to breath fire at Lilywen.

Tin watched the two fire wizard from a distance. " Can I probably assume you two aren't the best of friends" He said then

That was an understatement as the two fire mages weren't listening and just kept fighting.

" Look I didn't here to fight okay" Lilywen shouted as she leapt out of the way.

Tin gave her a little help. He rushed towards Natsu and hit him with an uppercut.

Natsu wasn't that much phased by it as he glared back at Tin " And who the hell are you?" he shouted back

" My name is Tin. It's good to see you notice me. Talking to you now I say help me."

Natsu looked at both of them Lilywen having taken a bit of a distance. " Quite the entrance for someone that only wants to talk and more importantly you he directed his gaze at Lilywen.

" Why don't you go choke on a flaming lizard, big boy!" She laughed.

" Flaming lizard ill show you" Natsu once again ignored Tin to go after Lilywen.

They both created balls of Fire in their arms. None of them got to attack with them though because Tin cross chopped their heads.

" Okay I know your both are a firewizards but seriously try to chill down" Tin said but earned glares from both of them. Lilywen then sighed.

" Your absolutely right Tin. We should be focused less on our hatred and more on the quest you have for us."

Lilywen turned to Natsu then. " Look we need your help...will you please help us" She said

Natsu wasn't naive enough to refuse helping people who looked like they needed his help.

"But after this mission you owe me some answers so don't you dare run away" Natsu warned.

He was as thick headed to her as a bunny that wants a carrot. In truth there was a couple of things Lilywen wondered about too. Tin failed to give an answer except a command to have them follow him.

" Follow where?" They both said simultaneously.

" We are going to the Raven Temple to grab a special parrot locked inside there."

" The Parrot you mean..I've heard of that parrot" Lilywen said with a bit of excitement

Tin stopped talking for one moment before asking her what she knew about the parrot.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am happy to finally post this fourth chapter after so much writing. So far the later chapters I write are my favorite chapters because I'm still going with my coauthor NinnilVoletta. Thank you.**

XXX

" Well as you said its located in the raven temple ironically...its says it holds great value so many treasure hunters desires to get a hold on it...but I also heard it holds a mystic power to it so its not so easy to get a hold of" Lilywen explained.

" You read more then I thought you did. Yes it is hard to get but together we might be able to succeed in this mission."

' _I just hope my Master don't find out about this_ ' Lilywen thought distressed. as she started to walk after Tin.

Tin led them straight to something that would make traveling easier.

"This way will take us there faster" Natsu however didn't seem to agree.

How could a blue scaled elk with pupiless blue eyes move so fast for them?

"That is so cute he is almost like your blue exceed" Lilywen then said to Natsu.

" Yes. I named him Blue Biter after how he took down big carnivorous animals." Tin said.

" I bet Happy could fly faster than him" Natsu said then.

" If riding my friend only makes you want to jeer than all I say is speed isn't what needs to happen."

"At least its not a train" Lilywen pointed out making Natsu look at her suddenly.

" How do you know about my motion sickness?" What was more important to him than his question was how she was considerate of him.

He had in secret followed them when they left his house.

Lilywen squirmed uncomfortably...well you know...its just I just thought it was common for fire wizards to get motion sick...but I don't think this is considered a transport so.

Tin grew weary of waiting for them to board his friend so he stepped on his pet. He whispered in its right ear. The next thing was it made a strange noise. At first the noise was just a mix between a cow's moo and a train engine until things flew down.

" Can your Happy get you allies?"

Tins pet suddenly flew towards Lilywen and Natsu and in an instant they found themselves onto the back of the pet taking off into midair.

Natsu felt not so well since he wasn't flying using the help of his friend Happy.

Lilywen looked at him with worry " Wow you got some serious motion sickness"

If Natsu wasn't trying to not spit out barf he would be shouting at her.

She then thought about something. Having him distracted she suddenly grabbed a hold on his hand before making her hand glow with blue fire. ' _Do not harm but heal.'_

The fire Salamander felt something in his body no man has ever felt before.

Little by little he felt less and less sicker by the now soothing flames surrounding him. He was now grateful to the girl he hated not too long ago.

" Hey I am not feeling sick anymore what did you do?" Natsu said with wonder filling his voice.

" I can't really explain it but ever since I was young I could make people feel better with the flames I use instead of burning them."

" I guess it works even more effectively on fire wizards so i guess i thought it was worth a try" she continued

Tin couldn't help but overhear them and he liked what he was saying.

" By the way Natsu where did your Exceed go?" He suddenly asked.

To Tin's surprise Happy popped out in front of him with his little wings showing. He lost his concentration for second and made a drastic turn making the two fire wizard tumble over. By accident Lilywen feel right on top of Natsu's muscular body.

She rose up slightly to meet the others just as surprised gaze. Tin managed to break up the embarrassment of what happened by flying down to a nearby market.

Lilywen quickly got off Natsu. " Uhh sorry about that" she said before turning towards the sight of the market.

" I know you two have enormous appetites but embarrassingly I don't have a lot of money to get you two food."

Lilywen and Natsu both looked at each other before giving Tin a how did you know look. Tin walked into the market. It smelled nice inside and the cashier was pretty cute.

" Woooho Lilywen is that you?" the cashier spoke all of sudden. Lilywen got over her bit annoyed expression and instead headed for the register to greet her supposedly friend.

" Hello Royce. Last time we spoke you said you would design skirts for woman doing log lifting contests. What are you doing in a market in the middle of nowhere?"

"Hey that costs money ya know and hey I gotta earn got to eat...hold on what are yooou doing way out here and with two other wizards- not to mention guys huuh" Royce was quick to shoot back at her.

Lilywen leaned on the table to tell her while she was close to her face. " The poor man looking at you needs help getting something from a temple."

"Apparently he needs me and Natsu to come along to get this thing" When Royce just looked confused at her she rolled her eyes " Salamander" She hinted towards where Natsu and Happy stood.

Natsu was drooling from his mouth seeing some of the food in the market. The smell of meat and fried fish filled that section of the market and Natsu could feel his stomach rumbling. Even Happy was drooling for it the same way Natsu was.

"You see what I mean right can you cut me a deal?" Lilywen said as she had noticed too their admiring glances.

" Okay, for now ten items are fifty percent off but I want double the cost of them when your mission is over."

" You play a hard bargain but fine its a deal then" Lilywen sighed as she laid out the jewels on the table.

Lilywen had to pay but Natsu and Happy carried the bags out of the store.

As they came out Tin was awaiting them along with his big blue friend. " Now what Tin?" Lilywen asked

" I know I wanted us to go to the Raven Temple but I need you to do a side quest."

Lilywen stopped in her tracks as did Natsu and happy all eyes on Tin. " What do you mean side quest?"

" I mean it's a simple fists bashing into terrifying creatures and it needs your help."

" So in "YOUR" you mean me and Lilywen" Natsu suddenly said.

" I will also need to help you because you might need my help."

" As if Tin so where are they then lead the way" Lilywen then said.

Tin got on his blue friend and led the way for them.

Lilywen stared ahead into the distance before she could feel two tiny feet land on her shoulder. These tiny feet belonged to an Exceed. She moved her gaze to meet with a pair of big eyes staring back at her.

Those did look like the eyes of an Exceed; eyes bigger than his head.

"Hey there..something on your mind.?." she asked the Exceed.

The Exceed nodded to her question. " Just how did you become a fire mage?"

Lilywen looked back out in the distance. " Well I guess its in my blood, my mom was a fire wizard and I don't know...I've always felt drawn towards it either by curiosity or plain stupidity...but somehow it didn't seem to hurt me much but rather be like an ally and friend...and I lived in a village that practically worshiped a dragon.

Tin never knew there were villages like those ones unless it was something about her he didn't know about. Natsu and her were just too interesting people. But what Tin saw next surprised him even more.

A pairs of glowing eyes if not more were making notice from the shadows beneath them. ' _Damn I didn't expect them to see us so soon.'_

" Everyone get on guard right now."

Natsu got up instantly, he could tell there was something really suspicious with those pair of glowing eyes.

" Uh Lilywen..."

Something with strong legs and ravenous hunger jumped towards Natsu. It looked like a young woman to his surprise. But as the womanly creature almost came to near suddenly Lilywen had jumped in between them. They both punched their knuckles together so hard they might have ripped through their skin.

"Looks like they aren't waiting on us to make the first move" Lilywen said then.

" Stand away so I can use Dragon's Roar."

Lilywen had only seconds to get herself away before Natsu used his dragon roar.

Luckily, Tin helped her get away from Natsu before he unleashed his attack.

" Really Tin we're fighting female merkyries..their worst ever not to mention they're not too fond of fire particular" Lilywen said before they spotted more of them coming from the opposite side.

" I wish it didn't have to come to this either."

More of them came flying her way. " Geez how many are you stupid witches" Lilywen said before she launched herself at them.

She used wrethed flames hot enough to burn a whole ogre.

Natsu felt the heat emanating from her. ' _Her flames are more intense then before.'_

The witches were entirely incinerated from her fire. All three looked around to see if they got them all though something didn't seem right. It felt weird with the one that fell down last.

Lilywen unconsciously moved closer to Natsu " Do you sense that?" She asked Natsu.

Natsu could smell very far away so he used that instead of his other senses. Somehow it seemed to be close in common to the merkyries they just fought against but way stronger. Natsu was lucky to being stronger.

That sense of relief was short-lived...as a powerful wicked voice filled the air around them. " Very good fire wizards but the fun has just started...but not for you.." making all three look frantic around.

This person sounded like they were trying to start a very interesting but also creepy game.

" Who is there? What you want?" Lilywen took a step back.

" To stop you from helping the one known as Tin."

Both Natsu and Lilywen looked at Tin for answers. " Friend of yours?"

Tin said, " To tell you the truth we go way back...once you pull out the stems of friendship all that is left is hate and people chasing you."

Lilywen then looked down. " I see she seems pretty mad to be sending merkyries after us"

Tin scratched his head knowing he would have to do a lot of explaining for the two young mages.

" You both are fools to be helping him and his blind ambition..especially you Lilywen" The female voice came again.

It couldn't be but it sounded like Medusa was talking to her. That would mean the one in the shadows was Medusa.

Natsu had noticed the similar smell. ' _I knew this had gone too easy'_ He also noticed the annoyance creep onto Lilywen.

Sure enough Medusa walked towards them with a strange look in her eyes.

Lilywen felt uneasy as she was looking straight at her. " Whats this about attacking us like that?"

" I just want to stop you from going on this mission with Tin."

" You can't trust either of them so come back to the guild with me right now"Medusa said quite strictly.

" I cannot back down from this mission now Medusa and you know that.

Medusa grew angry at her little defiance. " All I know is that you suddenly took off with someone you just met and for worse reasons you also travel with someone that is supposed to be your enemy tell me the reason behind that? Though I guess the blame isn't yours alone."

" I was told by this man he needed two fire mates and would pay top Jewels for their help."

" So I won't be dropping out of this mission, whether or not you approve" Lilywen then said.

" Wrong answer Lilywen," Medusa said. " That answer makes you sound like a naughty girl."

" Naughty girl what am I kid or something what makes you..." Lilywen stopped all of sudden feeling a bit intimidated by Medusa's glare.

To her name that icy cold stare could turn her into stone. She would want Natsu to be frozen first.

' _This is bad.'_ Lilywen thought hastily. " Medusa don't please" She tried.

She used the magic circle to unleash magic on Lilywen.

" You should have listened while you had the chance but you leave me no choice" Medusa said then.

She turned every part of Lilywen's body except her head to stone. From where Natsu were standing he couldn't believe what he was seeing and it was making him slight angry.

Medusa now was looking for Tin. Tin for some reason was not to be seen. No thoughts of escape filled Lilywen's head. She let out a sigh of defeat. But their team wasn't defeated when a beast with wings came towards Medusa and kicked its front legs at her.

While Medusa was distracted Natsu ran over to Lilywen.

How did he escape being turned into a statue? He was stronger than a dragon that's how.


	5. Chapter 5

**Your probably wondering what the three X's are in all my stories. Their kisses like XOXO's in a card you get from your grandmother. Nah, just kidding. It's just an easier dash for me to make than the one you can insert in your documents. This chapter was finished by 4fireking and NinniVoletta coauthoring together. Thank you.**

XXX

"N-natsu your not frozen?" Lilywen said in a bit surprised tone. ' _You really are what legend told_ ' she thought.

" Bring it on you shrimp!" He roared.

"Natsu what are you doing don't draw her attention to you" Tin yelled from atop of the beast.

Natsu didn't listen to anyone while he was enraged.

He without hesitation charged right at Medusa " How could you do that to your own guildmate?" he roared

She flinched at the anger he had.

" I don't see hows that any of your concern what is she to you anyway?" Medusa said as she was well prepared for his attack.

He attacked with burning fists towards her.

"Oh my a dragons fire huh can't say I am impressed" Medusa blocked his fist of fire.

She roundhouse kicked him in the right cheekbone.

" Get lost you brat I have no further business with you" Medusa said.

Natsu wasn't harmed by the kick Medusa gave him.

" Hah Erza kicks way harder then you do" he taunted back.

She was beyond agonized by that comment.

"You know I wasn't planning on getting involved with you at all for Lilywen's sake but I am afraid that just isn't possible now" Medusa said.

She used a spell that created a stone Knight that could fight. Lilywen thought it was suspicious for Medusa to use the stone knight so early in a fight. Natsu was in for a very bad beating.

' _Nooo I have to get free somehow I can't just stand here all defenseless but I can't feel my body at all.'_ Lilywen thought miserably.

She used fire to wreath the stone but found she was immobilized.

' _Tin and Natsu are stuck fighting the knight and I can't do anything.'_ She thought as she kept trying get loose. " Its no use Lilywen just be a good girl and stay right there" She heard Medusa say.

Lilywen wouldn't just stay there and let her new friend get hurt by her own friend.

" I am so sick of being bossed around by you" She said out loud before she gathered all her strength in an attempt to break the stone spell.

That's what they all say to Medusa but her friend actually was true to her word.

" I know you don't really want to harm her Medusa, I do swear I have no bad intentions towards any of them" Tin then said.

" If I have to hurt them it's because of your interfering."

" You know that's the problem with you such a drama queen just because Lilywen decided on something on her own for once" Tin retorted.

Tin really was a smart man. But there was one that was even angrier now then Tin and Medusa something Natsu had picked up on. He was smiling now.

Happy sat on his shoulder. " Why are you smiling?"

" Because things came through in the end."

"Came through what came through?" Happy asked confused.

" Friends stop fighting like their suppose to be enemies."

" So he is the big jerk that Medusa is so mad at huh makes sense now." Tin whispered to himself.

Lilywen appeared next to Natsu and Happy nearly scaring them half to death. Good thing for them being scared to people wasn't easy. By the looks of it neither of them were admitting fault not Tin nor Medusa.

Happy wondered what was wrong with these two people.

"She came because I left on a whim and to add it with the man he hates its my fault" Lilywen sighed sadly.

Medusa smiled hearing her admit the truth.

" But now I can't help but to wonder just what your up to Tin it just doesn't make sense anymore" Lilywen looked now with suspicion at Tin.

Tin had no answers he could give her.

" But you know I actually came along because I thought I was doing the right thing this time* Lilywen said now looking at Natsu.

Natsu believed what Lilywen said.

" Sorry Medusa but she isn't going home with you" Natsu said then.

Medusa let out a long exhausted sigh.

" I swear the two of you are really getting on my nerve" she said annoyed.

Natsu got that a lot from Lucy, Gray, and Erza.

" Fine have it your way Lilywen but remember I did warn you, you two are about to become enemies soon enough" Medusa said then.

Medusa's reasons for staying were now completely out the window so she walked away from her Guildmate. Lilywen couldn't help but to feel sad. She watched Medsua walk away. Tin was relieved she was gone so now he could carry on with his quest. Although he knew that relief would end soon enough.

' _I might have a a lot to explain. '_ he thought.

XXX

Natsu was wondering what the pain in his neckbone was.

Lilywen looked at him with worry. " Hey whats wrong Natsu?"

" I don't know. I just feel like my body is going limp for some stupid reason."

Natsu starting to lose balance and before she knew it she had caught him before he fell to the ground, though her own strength was beginning to fail her as well as she sat down still holding onto him.

Tin felt a little confused at how close the two of them were being together.

" Uh Tin I think we should take a break and rest a bit..I don't know about you but its not a good sign when a fire wizard is starting to feel cold" Lilywen told Tin as she caught him staring at her.

" Very well. If we were in a condition I couldn't do anything I'm sure you two would do your best to help me too. I do apologize if I got you in trouble with Medusa I know it must have been hard for you to defy her this way" Tin said.

" It's okay. Friends fight sooner or later." Lilywen laughed a little " Its not the first time she turned me to stone she is kinda pulling the big sister act on me"

It wasn't really funny circumstances but the three of them were all laughing out loud thinking about it.

" But why is she mad at you? It's rare she would bring out her stone knight" Lilywen looked at Tin.

" Probably because of trouble with her family caused by my blundering."

" Oooh so your the one that she is been so furious about I thought she'd smash up the whole guildhall that day" Lilywen sighed.

Tin regretted what happened. But he wasn't the only one with regrets.

That person would be Lilywen.

She laid back as she was a bit tired from using so much magic at once. ' _Yeah I do have to explain myself soon.'_

If Medusa found them maybe her guild members of lightning, ocean, and bones would come after them.

 _' Wait she isn't planning on bringing the others to find us is she? Did she leave to easily perhaps._ ' Lilywen without warning sat up abruptly startling the two males including Happy.

Happy used his magic to fly in the air and look Lilywen in the eyes to see how bad she was. But all Lilywen did was to look back at him questionably.

" What is it?" she asked through her eyes.

" Your scared about something. Your trying to live up to us to be someone we can trust." Happy said.

Lilywen sighed " Yeah sort of..for once I'd like to do things that is by my will"

Happy was enveloped in joy she told him her feelings.

"Your definable the cutest in your guild from what Ive seen" Tin cut in then.

Lilywen didn't get to hear she was the cutest in her guild at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I may only write four or less chapters of this story with NinniVoletta before it is completed. I enjoy editing these chapters before posting them. After this chapter I went to bed. Thanks for reading.**

XXX

Fairy Tail were teaming with interesting members. Lilywen started to think about her own guild her mind a bit concerned.

There were three popular members believed to be able to challenge gods, eight members almost as powerful as the top three but more monkeys against tigers compared to the top three, and the lowest of the guild full of members who get dunked in toilets and taped to toilet seats.

The top three being above S class level she knew they would be in trouble if any of them showed up next. ' _But then again they why would they bother with a low rank like me anyway I'm only number 7,'_ she thought.

Lilywen was now looking at Tin and Natsu staring at her with puppy eyes.

She flinched back in surprise. " Wh-what why are you looking at me that way?"

" Because you like to act all afraid of looking us in the eyes," said Tin.

"What are you talking about I am not afraid of you," Lilywen said.

" Maybe you are. What you said just makes our case grow rapidly," said Natsu.

" What you referring to?" Lilywen asked.

" You said your not afraid of us."

" Your way over your head if you think you seen everything I got," Lilywen said.

Natsu and Tin pondered about that.

" Either way why are you concerned about that anyway?" Lilywen asked.

" We need you to trust us when we get to our destination," Tin said.

Lilywen then laughed a bit. " If I didn't trust you Tin I'd never agree to go on a mission with someone I just met and I certainty would not defy Medusa like that if I didn't have the slightest trust...so trust me a little." Lilywen said.

Natsu and Tin nodded their heads. From now on they would try to trust her a little.

" I already did its those two who are the slowpokes here" Happy said then cheerfully still being in Lilywen's lap.

Lilywen stroked the cute blue cats back while he purred.

" Hey whose cat are you?" Natsu said then trying to sound serious yet he was half joking.

" Whoever treats me like a pampered kitty." Happy said.

Tin was glad the mood had gotten up a bit but knew the hardest part of the mission was still yet to come.

The next morning Tin had the strange idea to take a walk before waking up Natsu and Lilywen. There were something mysterious to both Lilywen and Natsu s magic power that he just couldn't quite figure out.

He knew Natsu was a DragonSlayer for one thing, and he did confirm that Lilywen did possess the power of blue fire magic. Interesting the way blue fire magic worked. He knew there weren't many who used blue fire magic anymore.

He may be getting the best in guild help he could get.

Medusa might have been bad but he had feeling he shouldn't get on Lilywen's bad side either or Natsu for that matter. He sure had the strength of a dragon.

XXX

Back at the Ray Arrow Guildhall Medusa had returned but not in a very good mood. She needed a drink from the bar and the member based on Dionysus God of Wine.

" So what or who made you your knot into a twist this time?" He asked as he skillfully poured her a drink.

" It was Lilywen. She has changed sides to a Fairy Tail moron and a man I completely loathe named Tin."

" What's she thinking just simply taking off like that oh I swear that Salamander is messing with her head not mention that no good idiot."

Medusa was raging. The bartender had nothing that could change her mind from being angry.

" Doesn't she realize what consequences this will have for her when she comes back there will be hell to pay," Medusa said disturbingly calm.

A higher member of the guild caught wind of her situation and walked towards her.

" My my what has caught my ear what is dear little Lily up to huh" She heard not far from her.

It was the member of the guild suppose to have his powers from Apollo. To have the wisdom and healing powers his sharp eyes was not be underestimated once he spot his prey. He also got his magic from rays of sun on him.

" Seems like the situation has escalated don't you think what does Tin want with our flames of Hades?"

Medusa had to think really hard just to think of a theory that made sense. She couldn't figure out why Tin needed both Lilywen's blue fire and Natsu's Dragon fire.

Maybe she was asking herself the wrong question. Why did he need one boy fire mate and one girl fire Mage?

And why the Raven temple of all places. " Say what you know about the Raven temple," she asked all off sudden.

" I know it was created by a giant with a roc the color black who were shrunk down to normal size. They worked on a temple said to contain a prisoner an axe of death."

He then looked up and chuckled " Oh now I see why he needs them is that his crazy plan no wonder he need our little flame"

Getting the axe of death was a no for that snake Tin.

" Axe of death looks like this is going to be interesting." He said as he turned and walked away ' _Good luck Lilywen your going to need it.'_

XXX

Lilywen was eating a tomato she found on the ground. She had woken before Natsu but she couldn't see Tin anywhere.

 _' I wonder where he went?'_

It was kind of a habit for everyone to just leave for no reason.

" But then again I did leave without notice as well so am no better," She joked to herself.

Only Happy heard her make that joke. He looked back and forth between her and Natsu. Eventually it made his eyes hurt.

" Wont that make you dizzy?" he suddenly heard.

He stopped what he was doing to listen to them.

' _What were they talking about all off sudden?'_ He thought.

He was confused as could be.

" How is it that you don't get motion sick?" He heard Natsu ask...Lilywen? wait whaaat?

" I'm not a Dragonslayer like you. My magic is based on a Greek god like Hepatheus."

" But because I do possess the fire element I also have the grasp of the blue fire of the underworld known as Flames of Hades it somehow makes me able to handle motion sickness after all" Lilywen explained further.

Natsu was liking this new information about Lilywen's magic.

"Many of the members of my guild possess powers based of the ancient Greek gods of old" Lilywen explained

" Well Greek or not my guild will beat yours."

" Huh says you. You sure are cocky for someone who hasn't even faced up against the strongest of our guild," She said with confidence.

" I at least have experience when I was against another strong guild member named Laxus."

" Last I heard you needed help with beating Laxus you guys sure created a giant lightning show at that time," Lilywen said back.

Natsu couldn't even believe how his friendship with Fairy Tail helped him defeat Laxus.

" You were in Magnolia at that time?" he asked then.

She wasn't entirely sure if that was what really happened. She initially had come to see the fantasia parade. Maybe he was there and saw her. How cute he remembered her.

" By the way where did Tin go?" She suddenly wondered.

Natsu wasn't paying attention to him and frantically looked from place to place to find him. It was then said man appeared right behind the two fire wizards abruptly.

He looked like a man rolling in roses when he was approaching them. Both looked at him questionably wondering just what was up.

" We need to move now." Tin told them.

"Mind telling what comes next now?" Lilwen inquired.

" We finally get to the temple, get out alive with what we came for, and you two go back to fighting yourselves to your hearts content if you want."

"Get out alive huh so it is really rumored to be the temple nobody gets out of," Happy said with curiosity.

Tin found that to be an understatement he agreed on. They started to head towards the temple once again. Happy was perched on Natsu's shoulders the whole trip. He was watching the other two as they were talking. Natsu was even giggling a little from one of Lilywen's stories.

" I mean it was just a show match for the crowds but he was fighting so seriously" Lilywen had to laugh about when she faced off against Lyon in the past.

She seemed like a pretty tough girl. She seemed different from the girl he met at his house that day. It was likewise to her when she went to his house.

But she still remembered what Medusa said.

" **You will have to let go of these feelings soon."**

Not the wisest saying but still a good one.

' _Let go huh you make it sound easy Medusa,'_ She thought bitterly.

Why did she have to remember Medusa that way? But it was already too late for all of them to turn back the Raven Temple was now in mere sights.

Tin hugged Lilywen and Natsu together.

" Wow what are you doing?" Natsu said surprised by the sudden action.

" I'm just thanking you for taking me this far friends."

Both a little surprised by his sudden words yet they didn't even show it a bit. They just breathed easy that he stopped hugging them.

" It looks like we're here" Lilywen pointed out. ' _But whats with the dark aura surrounding the temple.'_ she thought.

They finally walked into the first floor of the temple. Tension was building up as the ancient walls of the temple revealed themselves lit up by Natsu and Lilywen.

There were statues of scary beasts everywhere. The air surrounding them was heavy and a bit difficult to breathe. Happy had to hide his face behind Natsu because it was helping him breath.

Tin was looking around obviously searching for something specific. Natsu and Lilywen didn't know if they could help him. All they knew was it laid with strong magic energy over this place.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is one of seven chapters I was writing with a coauthor but haven't found time to find it and post it on the story it belongs. Thank you NinniVoletta for helping me write this chapter and thank you viewers for coming back to read it.**

XXX

The deeper they stepped the more colder the temperature seemed to go like a bad omen. Even Happy knew about the magic layered on the ground. Lilywen was shivering trying to make another step. Natsu had caught on to that seeing her hesitating.

" I'm right here beside you. Don't be afraid."

She didn't know why she felt so hesitant but just hearing that from him made her instantly feel more secure.

Tin found something while they were talking. He let out a huge gasp earning the others attention.

" Tin? What is it?" Lilywen asked Tin.

" Drawings on the wall come look closer." he beckoned her closer.

One drawing was of a man with a crow's head. The other drawing showed a man with black wings like a raven. It seemed like crows and men were the origins of this temple. The drawings seemed to be telling some form of story.

They kept looking through the pictures.

Something caught Lilywen's eyes. The image of a giant raven soaring above a mountain. She wondered what happened after the raven flew over the mountain.

As they all looked closer the images started to change the closer Natsu and Lilywen got with their burning fists. What was horrible about the pictures was giant crows being sucked into pots. Black vicious smoke leaked out from the pots and a menacing screams suddenly erupted. It was a horrible picture on the wall.

Tin then came to a horrible realization as he tried to get the other two's attention. They jumped at the sound of his voice.

" You guys we gotta move that smoke is bad news don't let it surround you!" he yelled out.

Natsu and Lilywen knew how serious the situation had become when they started coughing.

Lilywen came to the horrible conclusion. " Oh no its death smoke we gotta run for it" she said as she grabbed onto both Tin and Natsu pushing them ahead.

Through either luck or adrenaline Tin was able to get them out of the spot the smoke would've killed them in.

In the adrenaline rush they found themselves in a new room. " Ookay how did we get here come to think of it where is here?" Happy asked.

That was a question they better ask Tin.

" Well we at least escaped the death smoke...for now" Lilywen sighed in relief.

Happy wondered when there was a death smoke in that temple.

" Something do tell me something or someone don't want us to get close to the parrot" Lilywen then said thinking out loud.

Happy guessed it was they didn't want them to get close to the parrot.

" Well they ain't stopping us not when we come this far already we are getting that parrot" Natsu was full of determination.

Tin was happy to see the young man full of such optimism.

They kept looking around as the walked through the room. So far there was nothing to be afraid of.

" So any idea where this parrot is Tin?" Lilywen asked.

" If I had to guess I would say it's in this forest not the temple. It's just a hunch but I'm following it."

Both Natsu and Lilywen stopped all of sudden. "Forest?" they said unison.

Tin nodded his head to the two confused young people.

" So if its in the forest then why are we in here inside the temple" Lilywen wondered.

Tin could answer that.

" We were learning about where to go from the information chalked in the temple."

" Lets head out then his temple is creeping me out" Natsu said.

Lilywen felt the same way, unsurprisingly. As they headed out Lilywen suddenly stopped and looked back. She had some suspicion about what was there but it turned out to be nothing.

' _Must be my imagination.'_

She hurried to catch up with the other two as they made their way out of the temple. Happy was enjoying all this running breezing through the air with his little wings.

He flew up right beside where Lilywen was running gazing at her occasionally.

Lilywen and Natsu were looking ahead not having time to look at Happy.

Tin then stopped making Natsu and Lilywen nearly fall over in surprise. " Whoah why you stop"

Tin extended two of his fingers to the thing he stopped them for.

" Whoah is that what I think it is?" Natsu said then.

It was a purple feathered raven with a tuff of peacock feathers sticking out the backside of its head.

" A peacock and a raven combined the ancient god of all flying beings" Lilywen uttered then.

Natsu didn't understand what she meant. When he saw a bird all he could think about was breakfast.

" Wonder how that would taste huh" Lilywen said outloud to herself yet Natsu was able to pick it up despite it being a whisper.

" We are not here to be feeding on them so wipe it out of your heads," said Tin.

" Well then would you mind telling then why you stopped in the first place" Lilywen was quick to retaliate.

Tin couldn't answer her question. He couldn't even laugh at himself for how silly his advice was.

" You know if you keep being to serious this dark aura that surrounds this temple is gonna get the best of all of us" She said then.

Tin didn't know how to not be so serious so he did the ration thing and whistled.

" Did you just call on your beast thingy?" Natsu asked because he liked the sound of it.

" Oh you can read me like a book." Tin smirked.

Now both Lilywen and Natsu had to question that smirk of his. ' _He had the same smirk back at the guildhall what is he up to?'_ Lilywen had to wonder.

A beast was coming to them because Tin called it to him.

" Yaaah its freaking huge" Happy exclaimed as he now hid behind Lilywen now.

What he saw was a monkey with a stone jaw. It was fatter than a Vulcan but had a nice charm to it.

It made Lilywen break into laughter all of sudden.

The beast moved its head right into Lilywen's face since she laughed at it and that gave it the right to see if she was still laughing in its face.

But all she did was to put her hand onto its head and petting it showing she wasn't afraid. " To think if I had gone with Medusa I'd miss to see such an amazing being like you" she said.

The beast didn't have a idea of who Medusa was, but it appreciated being looked at as something more important than someone else.

Natsu watched in awe as Lilywen hadn't even flinched being face to face with a giant beast but kept smiling. Their moment of being with that creature was interrupted by Tin needing its help.

" So why did you summon him for what can he do?" Lilywen asked with curiosity.

" He is going to sneak us to the real temple. His body can camouflage into his environments."

" Sneak in? That's no fun. How bad can this temple be?" Natsu said then.

Tin would smack him on the face if he knew better.

" Uh guys I think the monkey wants us to follow now" Lilywen suddenly said.

They both nodded their heads in agreement.

They were soon enveloped into a green orb with the monkey as they were headed towards the temple. Natsu wasn't friends with the monkey so he felt motion sickness.

Lilywen could only feel sorry for him getting motion sick so easily. This was an adventure though and sometimes feeling sick was part of the adventure.

But for some reason she kept looking at her right side. ' _What's this feeling?'_

She was naive and that made her dangerous when she couldn't understand feelings. She was off in her chain of thoughts she almost lost her grip on the monkey as it suddenly took a sharp turn.

That turn was really dizzying for her.

" That monkey is sure moving fast" Happy said.

Both Lilywen and Natsu were getting too sick from the moving to care.

" Hang in there; I think we're almost" Tin stopped speaking all off sudden.

Natsu was confused at why he was tongue tied.

"The temple is up ahead we should hurry though before someone else catches word of what we're doing" Tin said seriously.

Tin was full of good advice to Lilywen and Natsu. Lilywen couldn't help but to wonder if that reference was towards her own guild mates...more or less the ill mannered ones.

She was grabbed by the monkey and placed off its back. She looked to see they had arrived at the temple and her eyes grew wide by the sight of it. It looked exactly like Hera wife of Zeus and goddess of marriage.

Though it seemed she knew it better then Natsu who could only stare like a question mark.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was written by Sweetartninja. So yes this chapter was written by someone else. I think Sweetartninja did a good job with this chapter just from how vague I was about it and how much was written from that vague idea.**

XXX

The monkey being was close by them as they got off of him. They now were in a cave with more strange chalk marking.

Tin then spoke up, "Come look at this."

Natsu and Lilywen walked towards him and stared at the picture in front of them. It was a drawing of two fire mages that looked similar to the mages staring at it. The mages then began to look like they were close to killing each other off. There was also another being that had the head and legs of a bull, but the torso and arms were that of a man, a minotaur

"It's fascinating how they look so much like you two, huh?" Tin smirks which caused Lilywen and Natsu to both feel uneasy, "Well I don't need the two of you anymore you should return to your guilds. I can continue on my own."

"We didn't come this far to leave," Lilywen says confused at the man's request.

"Yeah, we're staying if we wanted to leave we would've left a long time ago," Natsu says with a smile.

Tin frowns, "I brought you here to get me through it."

"So we were just protection?" Lilywen says agitated.

"That's not what I meant," Tin says.

Suddenly the floor and walls began to shake, Natsu looked up and asked, "An earthquake?"

"No," Lilywen's blue fire forms in her hands, "Something worse."

"What's going on, Lilywen?" Natsu asks as he falls to the ground.

The shaking slows and peace is restored for only a second.

"Lilywen you've disobeyed the master," the three mages turn their heads to see a man dress in blue leaning against the wall.

Another man walks out of the shadows and he's dressed in white, "Did you really think you could do this without master finding out?"

Natsu stares at the fire mage beside him, "Lilywen, who are these guys?"

"They are two of the strongest people in my guild, Poseidon and Zeus," she says with a smirk, "But it's one of my good days guys."

"The two strongest huh?" Natsu has a big grin on his face, "I guess that means I can prove you wrong. Fairy Tail is way stronger than these guys."

The two men narrow their eyes and smile. They get into a fighting stance and so do the fire mages. Tin stands back.

Poseidon makes the first move and charges for Lilywen, and as soon as he does Zeus goes for Natsu.

Lilywen comes at him with a flaming blue fist, but Poseidon grabs it and puts it out with a water hand. Poseidon smiles and kicks Lilywen in the gut. On Zeus and Natsu's side Zeus grabbed Natsu's arm and was about to fling him into the wall with a gust on wind, but Natsu grabbed Zeus by the neck with his free arm and the gust of wind caused Zeus to slam his head into the wall and Natsu's side.

Lilywen covered herself in flames and went for Poseidon with a kick to the side sending him to Zeus and Natsu. Lilywen looked at Natsu progress she was surprised to see he was holding his own against Zeus, but then again Zeus isn't using his full power. He hasn't even used any form of thunder magic.

Poseidon got up, but didn't go for Lilywen. Zeus knew what he was thinking and went for her instead of Natsu.

Natsu turns his head, and looks around. 'Where did Tin go?' he thought to himself. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by a kick in the head. Natsu grabbed his head and looked at his hand blood. Natsu got up and lunged for Poseidon while trying to talk to Lilywen during her fist fight with Zeus.

Lilywen dodged and tried to hit him, but he ended up dodging her attacks. 'He's not using his full strength. Neither of them are. What are they planning?' she thought. Then she heard Natsu's voice, "Lilywen!" She turned her head to him, "Lilywen, Tin is gone!" Lilywen jumped away from Zeus and looked around Tin was nowhere to be found.

Poseidon starts to laugh, "This is hilarious. Tin is gone now with Medusa probably being tortured or something of that nature."

"You two didn't notice until it was to late," Zeus laughed as he walked up to Poseidon and Natsu. Natsu was in a fighting stance with blood coming from his head. Zeus went as fast as lighting and slammed Natsu against the wall causing him to cough up a little blood from the force.

Lilywen just stood there. She couldn't do anything Zeus and Poseidon were both next to Natsu and could kill him if they wanted to. Everything is over and just because she wanted to have her own say in something. Wait where's Happy?

"Get away from Natsu you-" Poseidon slapped Happy away.

"Happy!" Lilywen runs up to him, "Happy, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine we should be worrying about Tin," Happy smiled.

"What?" Lilywen was confused about Happy's smile.

Suddenly They all heard a loud noise, it sounded like a bull mixed with a horn. Lilywen looked to the cave and saw a minotaur just like the one from the cave drawings and on the being's shoulder was none other than Tin who was not in at his best it seemed. The minotaur grabbed Lilywen and Happy and then smacked away the two strong mages and grabbed Natsu. The minotaur ran away from it all. Lilywen peeked over and saw Medusa standing there behind them with an infuriated look.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait of this chapter. I'm just happy NiniilVioletta helped me write this chapter and that I could post it to all of you.  
**

XXX

" Don't think I'll let you get away that easily Lilywen I'm done playing nice with you" She yelled as made the entire room shake. Lilywen looked with fright back at her.

 _'This is bad now she is really mad'_ Lilywen thought bitterly. Natsu looked at her with concern.

' _What are you thinking_?' he thought knowing Lilywen was planning to something stupid.

" I'm sorry Natsu them showing up her is my fault" She said almost crying.

" Whoah whats wrong are you hurt?" Natsu asked actually being concerned for his fellow fire mage.

" I've caused you nothing but trouble..the last thing I wanted was to involve you or anybody in this. Please forgive me"

" Lilywen.."Natsu began but his eyes widen as water suddenly appeared next to her.

" If you don't mind we'd like to have a little talk with our fire lily here" Poseidon said as he used his power to grab onto Lilywens arm making her fall off the minotaur.

" Lilywen no" Happy yelled.

The fire mage was just as shocked as the water dragged her backwards and towards her angry guildmates. Natsu always roared despite his urge to whimper when something sad happened, but today he shed tears seeing Lilywen getting hurt.

He couldn't understand why they would hurt their own guildmate like that. But he knew he was getting upset over it. ' _Find Tin don't worry about me.'_ he suddenly heard in his mind?

He felt a strange beating in his heart like that voice that just spoke to him was from a close friend.

What was it about her that felt somewhat familiar?

' _Does Tin know_?'

He pondered that question for a little longer.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled suddenly making him snap his head up.

He was just very excited and that made him go crazy sometimes.

"Do you think she will be okay by herself, I-I know it's sorta a case between her and her fellow guild mates b-but still..." Happy said a bit nervous.

The Exceed was starting to get scared thinking about what the guildmates would do to her.

Natsu was not about to interfere into another guilds business...however...

He felt something for Lilywen stronger than feelings for even his own guild mates.

He couldn't understand why they would hurt their own guildmate like that. But he knew he was getting upset over it. ' _Find Tin don't worry about me.'_ he suddenly heard in his mind?

He heard the same words over again. _' Find Tin huh.'_ he wondered

He was okay with helping because Tin needed him.

"Happy let's find Tin the faster we do that then the better for Lilywen" Natsu said.

Happy flew in a spinning uprise before popping his wings out with an enthusiastic smile on his face.

XXX

Lilywen didn't feel like getting up. what was the point Zeus would just zap her back down. Heck she could even imagine how he was glaring at her. " Making me raise my hand at you to you...he said angrily

She gritted her teeth in frustration knowing if he wanted to he could turn her into charred fire mage.

" Don't make this harder on yourself you should have obeyed when Medusa told you the first time don't think you can just act on your own" Poseidon shot in.

She couldn't believe they were using her best friends name to make her feel bad. It was making her angry by all the confusion. ' _Why would the master be upset by this?'_ She thought.

When her fury boiled up not even Zeus could scare her.

" I know your reason Medusa big sis but why the master what is it about me going on this mission that is so wrong in the first place" Lilywen said then as she took the courage to finally look up at the three S class wizards.

" Tin is our mortal enemy. He wants to take down our guild and build it with the scum of people inside his guild."

Lilywen's eyes widen hearing Poseidon say those words. " how incredibly foolish you actually believed Tins words without even thinking about the way he let himself know...I must say he really made you look like a fool" he mocked the younger wizard.

It felt like a stab in the ankle hearing someone was not the good person you were led to believe. She felt her fingers clutching the dirt trying to wrap her brain around all this.

" Even using you to get the Salamander along as well how schemed of him, honestly I must say that's a bit on the cruel side taking advantage of your feelings for Natsu Dragneel so you would do his every wish" Zeus said.

" The only thing I see cruel is you three and your horrible behavior towards me and Tin. He didn't scheme anything."

" What was that feel like repeating that?" Zeus approached Lilywen even more.

" He. Didn't. Scheme. ANYTHING!"

She punched Zeus in the face with unrelentless anger and fury.

The other two watched almost baffled at Lilywen. Zeus however reacted differently. " Oh my your way lost then I thought but I like that little fire of yours you've improved" he said in a mockery tone

" I worked very hard with Tin to get to where I am so of course you'll notice some improvements."

Zeus gave a wicked smile before grabbing a tight hold on Lilywen. " Don't you dare get cocky with me you little brat your still no match for Meg" he said cruelly before intending to hit her again.

He hit her just the way he wanted to so she was feeling a headache in her skull by the punch he delivered.

" I won't let you help that crook anymore nor that Salamander you belong to Ray Arrow, its not like any of them actually care about you anyway" Zeus said to the nearly unconscious fire mage.

 _'Natsu.'_ Lilywen thought feeling utterly dizzy.

Medusa did not enjoy seeing her friend being pummeled by Zeus like she was a punching bag. There was little she could do to help her though.

She knew how Lilywen felt towards the dragonslayer. She felt a bit anger towards Zeus words. She feared Lilywen would get her heart broken.

What he didn't know was there was a Minotaur he would have to face soon. A strange energy of magic was floating around the four wizards. Lilywen raised her head slightly when she thought she heard a familiar voice in her head.

 _'It's time. Aren't you happy for yourself the time has come?'_

A smile formed on her lips." I knew you'd figure out that's good" she said to herself.

There was an echoing chuckle from the voice inside her head. Zeus and the others were listening for something scary making noises from far away.

"Whats going is it the Minotaur again?" Poseidon questioned. Without warning all lights vanished from the room. Lilywen however could see a glow getting bigger and bigger. "Could it be?"

It was the Minotaur and he was holding Tin in his arms beating badly by its strong fists. It shocked everyone to see Tin in that state. Lilywen stared at the Minotaur with question.

"Never in my dreams has something like you ever been believed to be real."

"Lilywen get away from that Minotaur" Medusa warned but received no response from her.

Medusa could feel those feelings she was having not knowing if she could move with her friend being lifted off the ground by a Minotaur.

Lilywen stared right into its eyes not knowing its intentions. Everything seemed so confusing to her. _' I can't keep this up i am too weak to even put up a fight_ '

The dread of standing alone unable to move would be the end of most mages, but unlike those mages Lilywen had three of the strongest mages in her guild stand with her raising their fists against the Minotaur.

' _I don't get it why did you turn on us when you just helped us a moment ago.'_ she tried to communicate with the Minotaur. Then something crossed her mind where did Natsu and Happy go?.

She would have to await that question answered for later because now the Minotaur was charging towards them with a strong force of power radiating from his horns.

It was she became determent to break loose from its painful grip. " You damned beast enough is enough let me go" she said before using her blue flames to free herself and get to where Tin was.

If she wanted to play with the Greeks she better be ready to fight the Titans that could give them a run for their Jewels.


	10. Chapter 10

**NiniiVioletta helped write this chapter with me. I'm happy it can finally be sent to you viewers. Thank you.**

XXX

Before Lilywen knew what happened, heavy streams of water was surrounding her and the minotaur. She looked back seeing Poseidon maneuvering the water. 'I gotta get away before he traps me along with it.' More important she needed to find a certain wizard.

She managed not to get trapped in the water because of Poseidon and ran to find Natsu.

She was able to get a hold on Tin using her flames and get them on a little distance away from the fight. " Come on Tin wake up already" She placed him against the stone wall. Things had gone way out of control.

Tin was able to open his eyes and see the mage who followed him through a perilous adventure and made him feel like a father she needed.

"Lilywen how are you are you well?" He asked seeing she was a little bruised up due to the beating she received earlier.

"I'm fine. I could ask if you are alright because that Minotaur looked like it pummeled you like a punching bag."

" Why did it beat you i thought it was our alley...hold on where are Natsu and Happy?" She felt worry build up.

He couldn't raise his head to tell her they were probably dead leaving him behind.

Lilywen looked back towards the fight and then back at Tin. " I'm a little scared to leave you here but I need to find Natsu and Happy..They got to be alive they just gotta." she said.

Tin nodded his head. He knew his chances of being a fighter on their team were gone because of his incompetence to his team.

" This all is a mess what should we do?...I can't Imagine what happens if Medusa or worse Zeus find you here" she said in pure frustration. ' _Geez Natsu where are you Are you alright...cause we sure aren't..I don't have much strength left_.' she thought bitterly knowing this could end badly for for both of them.

This struggle to find Natsu and Happy actually brought them to her. They were dashing towards the threat of the Minotaur with a burning passion in their eyes.

Lilywen stared with wide eyes as Natsu flinged his fiery fist straight into the minotaurs face, surprising everyone .

The minotaur retaliated raising his big fist and punching Natsu in his abdomen. Natsu was taken by surprise of the strength in that punch alone. the minotaur tossed him aside after punching him. Natsu felt worse punches than the one the minotaur gave him.

He got ready to fight the minotaur again but he heard the three wizard whispering to each other. " we wasted enough time here lets just grab Lilywen and go back to the guild...perhaps even Tin after all he is injured so I doubt he will put up much of a fight anyway"

Poseidon and Zeus grabbed Tin and Lilywen to carry her away. Medusa stayed behind to help her guildmates get back to the guild.

Lilywen couldn't seem to muster any strength as Poseidon stepped up in front of her and grabbed her. " Its over Lilywen please don't make this harder now"

Lilywen felt two feelings inside her of denying what Poseidon said and acceptance of her being weak. Lilywen though was going to make things harder on herself when she used more of her magic within.

She build up a fireball before she shot it out of her hand and towards Natsu. Natsu opened his mouth and swallowed the fireball she threw. In an instant he could feel his magic energy increasing and his strength as well.

He loved this power of being a Dragonslayer.

"Man those flames are awesome I am all fired up now" he said with a big smirk on his face. He looked back at Lilywen then.

She burned more fire in her hands with her magic.

That however provoked the water wizard. "You never learn do you?" he said before he slammed her down to the ground.

Natsu was enraged seeing the teammate do that to her. He couldn't stand to watch her getting hurt anymore.

He went face-to-face with the water god mage. He was quick to do his dragon roar making Poseidon jump away releasing his hold on Lilywen.

"Fairy Tail brat!" Poseidon shouted when Natsu made him jump back.

"How dare you interfere in matters that is not your own go back to your own guild this does not concern you" Poseidon said as he aimed to hit Natsu with his waves of water.

"My guild stops people like you from hurting others. It's (italic) you (normal) who should be running away from me."

Natsu created a fire bird around his body.

"No way in hell is that happening you impudent little brat what we do in our guild is our business so get lost" Poseidon eyes glowed in an intense blue as huge amount of water gathered around him.

Natsu was attacked by a lashing tentacle of water by Poseidon.

He was just able to dodge them before he went back in with his fiery fists. " That's how you justify hurting a fellow guildmate of yours then its my business when you hurt someone i care about" Natsu raged back

He was showing Poseidon the true power of his fire magic and Dragonslayer rage. Poseidon kept creating tridents to try fighting back but they never stayed against Natsu.

"You think you can go against me the god of water ill teach both of you a lesson you'll never forget" Poseidon was getting furious.

Natsu was hit by a giant torrent of water. Juvia could do that but hers didn't hurt so much.

Lilywen had tried to get up when Happy had flown over to her. " Are you okay?" he felt worry for her.

She felt so weak the only thing she could do was try smiling for Happy.

"Me what about Natsu? Poseidon looks really mad " Lilywen answered the exceed just as worried.

Happy felt for her and hugged her in a try to comfort her. Happy was sure all the joy once thought to be taken away was returned to Lilywen.

" Natsu is always more fired up when he is trying to protect someone" Happy said as he was snuggled up in her lap.

Lilywen smiled weakly. She knew Happy was right about him.

' _Be careful Natsu Poseidon is extreme when he is mad.'_ Lilywen thought still though now knowing the same could be said about Natsu. But as their attention were turned towards Poseidon and Natsu she neglected to see who appeared next to her suddenly.

It was Zeus, the more powerful member of her guild. She was so vulnerable right now a flick of his electric fingers could kill her.

It didn't take her long to notice though as she looked with great fear into his menacing eyes not even knowing what he was planning to do.

"You know who you are. Your a traitor to our guild." He said.

Lilywen felt that statement hurt her worse then her physical wounds. She was wrong about the statement when he shocked her with a flick of his fingers. He did it again when he noticed Natsu punching straight into Poseidon's arm blocking his face.

But what he didn't suspect was Natsu 's dragon roar aiming both at him and Poseidon at the same time creating steam of fog to appear around them. Zeus was blinded by the fog. It irritated him enough to zap his traitorous mage Lilywen.

Lilywen let out a painful scream as she collapsed to the ground. writhing in pain. Expecting to hit the hard surface she was surprised when she never did. She could stand now and walk around with little consequences from Zeus. She used her little strength to get a hold on Happy and get a little distance from the thunder god.

She was soon over the mist and hiding behind the leaves on a tree. She was there worrying about Natsu. Happy laid almost unconscious in her arms.

"I am sorry if I had gone with them in the first place this wouldn't have happened" she now cried.

Happy rubbed her back to comfort her while explosions were going off under the fog of mist.

She stopped suddenly. " I guess if things has gone this far then there is no use holding back huh especially since Zeus isn't." She said with a serious mind.

"But your injured or tired. I may be a magical cat but even I can't heal you. I will though find help to make this fight more serious."

" Find help will you? I'd rather you not little kitty..." They both heard Medusa s voice nearby. "In fact...why don't the both of you come down from there this instant" she commanded to the two.

Lilywen came down, but she didn't come down to be complaint. She burned her hands with Hade's power to burn her enemies face.

Medusa however saw it coming a long way and captured her wrist in a tight hold. "Look I know your upset about all this but take a moment to think about what you are doing here" she told the younger of the two.

"We are taking a moment to think about it. That's passed though when you went along with the Salamander."

"I told you to forget about these feelings now look what Tin dragged you into. Not to mention the little warning I know you must've seen inside temple of Hera." Medusa was beyond furious.

He kept in mind the temple he saw there and how it felt being inside there. The temple itself was a bad omen for mages of all kind.

Lilywen did remember the drawings that showed her and Natsu fighting each other. " I did see it but I didn't think things were so serious and I certainty didn't know about Tin...he should have told me instead of lying to me...you all should have but you know my reason for sticking with Salamander is simple..He never lied to me once" she said straight to Medusa.

"Just because he's not a liar doesn't mean you should be affiliated with him. Your a Greek God Mage, not some drunkard Fairy Tail Mage.

" I did warn you Lilywen. I did tell you to forget those feelings you have for him for a reason now look where that got you. You are seriously disgracing your Guild so pull yourself together for gods sake" Medusa said furious.

Lilywen had it with Medusa. She created Greek fire and delivered a fiery punch to Medusa's face. It caught her off guard just enough for Lilywen to free herself from Medusa s grip. Lilywen was moving as fast as she could to rescue Natsu.

 _'I wonder if my three headed pet showed up yet.'_ She thought as she ran back into the fight.

Lilywen created a magic circle before blue fire ignited in her fists. She was enjoying fighting the Natsu way. They all got caught off guard as the giant dog rushed towards the two gods. Lilywen had to laugh hearing Zeus curse her for sending her pet at him.

Zeus was trampled to the ground by her giant dog. He tried using his magic to get the dog off of him.

"You damn brat when did you summon him?" Poseidon was next to ask as Lilywen ran past Zeus and joined Natsu.

"Natsu." She looked at the Salamander before looking at Poseidon with her game face on.

" You even summoned your little pet how cute your starting to look like a real goddess" Poseidon said in a mocking manner. " but you should really stop pushing it and just come back with us now" he said with a dark voice clearly showing how angry he was.

He used his magic to create a double cluster of water forming a tidal wave towards Lilywen.

She looked back at Natsu. "Get away while you can. They after me after all its my own fault they came in the first place" Lilywen said before attempting to block the wave with her own magic

Her fire magic turning the water gold, but she was hit hard until the water pushed her into a tree.

She sat up only to yelp out in pain. ' _Damn he is not holding back is he?'_ she thought as she attempted to stand up.

Her attempt to stand up ended with her standing up, but not before Poseidon materialized a trident with his magic.

She knew she couldn't fight for much longer feeling her strength failing her. "Better I stop you rather then Salamander later cause he will." Poseidon said with a dark promise as she shot the trident at her.

She was impaled by a trident that tested her strength of character. She could either fall down with this trident inside her or muster strength to take it out. She fell to her knees in pain when she attempted to pull it out. Happy flew over her with a panicked expression on his face. He flew down and tried pulling it out with her.


End file.
